


Конспиратор наслаждений. Абернети

by poliphonic



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, Fix-It, Gen, Mind Games, Missing Scene, Scent Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poliphonic/pseuds/poliphonic
Summary: Гриндевальд нюхает Абернети. Два раза.
Relationships: Abernathy/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 3
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020





	Конспиратор наслаждений. Абернети

Впервые он столкнулся с Абернети в коридоре МАКУСА. Геллерт шагнул к нему, подойдя практически вплотную и вжав парня в стену. Он повел носом и принюхался. Абернети пах чернилами, брильянтином и... венскими вафлями со сливками? Серьезно? Гриндевальда захлестнула ностальгия, он любил их, но уже давно не ел, а в Штатах и вовсе не встречал. Этот запах из детства, такой греющий душу, проассоциировался у Геллерта с ним самим из прошлого, и он почувствовал свое родство с Абернети — через воспоминания. Запах кофе — маленькому Гриндевальду никогда его не давали, но как же одуряюще он пах! Впоследствии Геллерт только удивлялся, сколь будоражащий запах у этого неприятного на вкус напитка. Мама нараспашку открывала окна, и с улицы пахло весной и свежестью. Сама мама пахла детскими книжками и поцелуями на ночь. Она ставила перед сыном тарелку с вафлями, украшенными фруктами и взбитыми сливками. Гриндевальд попытался ухватиться за это воспоминание, но его беспощадно вышвырнуло в реальность.

Абернети из незнакомца превратился в почти родного человека, которого Гриндевальд когда-то знал, но почему-то забыл. Геллерт посмотрел в его глаза и начал в них тонуть. Абернети пах чувством собственной важности, стеснительностью, скучной жизнью, недовольством существующим порядком вещей, готовностью менять и меняться, интересом к идеям Гриндевальда. Геллерт словно очнулся ото сна и с любопытством посмотрел на Абернети. Венские вафли и его собственные идеи! С ума можно сойти! Гриндевальду на мгновение показалось, что Абернети будто бы заранее знал, как именно нужно пахнуть, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Абернети все так же напряженно рассматривал Геллерта, точно и он каким-то образом почувствовал общность между ними.

— Зайдите ко мне в кабинет, Абернети, — Гриндевальд балансировал на грани между желанием раствориться в его запахах, снова превратиться в ребенка, понюхать старые воспоминания, и необходимостью удержать на себе внимание Абернети, одному Мерлину известно, как почувствовавшему это совпадение с Геллертом. Он редко испытывал уверенность в том, что нашел «своего» человека, и сейчас эта мысль приводила его в восторг. Он хотел забрать Абернети себе и обнюхать его хорошенько. Гриндевальд был уверен — тот не будет против.

***

Геллерт вытолкнул Шпильмана из кареты и повернулся к Абернети. Парень был возбужден, но происходящее нисколько не пугало его. Гриндевальд невольно залюбовался им: мокрым, оборванным. Он пах давно немытым телом, кровью и металлом. Такая смесь ароматов завораживала Геллерта, очаровывала его, вынуждала его в очередной раз отождествлять себя с Абернети. Он узнавал этот запах отчаянной смелости. Запах самоотверженности. Запах желания быть полезным. Запах восхищения. Запах решительности. Запах революции. О, Гриндевальд узнал бы эти запахи из миллиарда других: когда-то он сам так пах, временами он улавливал эти запахи, исходящими от его единомышленников. Но еще ни разу он не встречал такого соблазнительного сочетания, этими запахами хотелось обмазываться, чувствовать их материальность.

Полгода назад Геллерт унюхал в Абернети забытые запахи детства, сейчас он находил в нем отголоски себя в юношестве. Гриндевальда охватила тоска по минувшим временам, когда каждая захватывавшая его идея обладала не только запахом, она становилась синестетической, приобретала цвет, звучала в определенной тональности, вызывала связанные с ней эмоции: ярость, восторг, нежность. Это было так давно, что казалось нереальным. У Геллерта создавалось впечатление, что он всегда ориентировался только на запахи, будто остальные органы чувств у него атрофировались, а сейчас это восприятие вернулось, хотя бы это и была фикция, хотя бы и в образе Абернети, хотя бы и ненадолго. Превратившись в Абернети, Гриндевальд словно вернулся во времена своей молодости, когда эмоции вызывали не только запахи, а вообще все, что так или иначе его касалось. Причина этого было безусловно не в возрасте Абернети, а в том, что он пах в точности как пах сам Геллерт, и тот растворялся в Абернети, плененный этими запахами, вернувшийся в прошлое, получивший шанс прожить эти эмоции снова.

Абернети был совершенно покорен Гриндевальдом, но и сам Геллерт, купившийся на собственные запахи, одурманенный ими, обнаруживший себя в другом человеке, себя, недостижимого и больше несуществующего, увлекся Абернети. Он искал в Абернети запахи самого себя, находил, очаровывался и искал снова. Теперь он знал точно — он никогда и никуда не отпустит от себя Абернети, человека пахнувшего так, как он сам когда-то пах, и меняющегося в точности так же, как он сам менялся.


End file.
